Bittersweet Siesta
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Yui has a vivid nightmare about the Sakamaki brothers, Subaru, Ayato, and Laito becoming demonic and brutally attacking her. When she wakes up on the floor in her room, Kanato shows up and attempts to bite her, but in the end comforts her while she's shaking and puts her back to bed. They take a heartwarming siesta together. - This is a one shot fic Yui/Kanato Hope you enjoy


_She walked through the garden of white roses. Growing all through the bushes, the cold wind blowing petals onto the brick path before her. The Sakamaki courtyard was definitely a beautiful sight, and the fragrance of the blooming flowers tickled under her nose. But… There was always a dark presence. A shadow looming over the house. It was constantly cloudy out, and the sun rarely shone vibrantly like it should have. If only she could see that sun one more time… Some sort of piece of hope to help her through the constant attacks from the Sakamaki brothers, to give her mind a break from wondering why she was adopted, then maybe she could breathe normally. Tension wouldn't be so._

"-Yui."

She jumped a slight gasp she took in with the reaction. It made stars flood across her vision for a split second before they cleared and revealed the interesting fashion sense of Subaru Sakamaki.

"Subaru-kun?" She asked, the feeling of fear fluttering away into the ominous sky when she saw him. She didn't exactly fear the Sakamaki brothers, but she especially didn't fear Subaru. Despite his random outbursts of rage and house vandalism, he was the one that actually gave her a way to defend herself if needed. "What is it?"

He gave her his usual deadpan expression, his scarlet red eyes piercing into her curiosity. Yui had no idea why. There was no explanation, but her body began breaking out in a cold sweat. Her heart pumped in nervousness, and an extreme overwhelming anxiety started clouding her mind. Her vision shook, but she clearly saw one major detail.

Subaru pulled out the silver knife he had given her from his pocket. Holding it with a tight grasp in his hand. Yui's eyes shot open, her eyebrows furrowing in fear.

"S-Subaru-kun? Where did you get-?"

"... I thought I told you to carry this around."

"W-what? B-but I did!" She reached desperately into her shorts pocket where it was supposed to be. Why she did that when it was it was visibly in his hand. Of course it wasn't in there. She jumped and took a step back when she heard his footsteps get closer to him.

"... Now you can't escape."

"... Wha-"

The sound of a knife slicing cleanly into flesh; the feeling of sharp pain swooping across her neck; warm blood streaking out like a rainbow. He cut her neck right open. Yui froze in shock, her widened bat eyes slowly tracing down to the obscene amount of blood dripping down her side. She began to feel dizzy.

"Give it to me. All of your blood!"

"Subaru-kun? What is this all of a sudden!?"

She attempted to run. Run away from him, but slammed face first into two others. Ayato. Laito. "Ayato-kun… Laito-kun…?"

Ayato's eyelids lowered slightly, he held out his hand, wiping the blood across Yui's neck, before grabbing her neck tightly. Yui choked.

"W-what are you-?"

"That's a nice smell…" Laito commented, a pink blush flushing across his cheeks. His perverted stare scared her even more. "And it's all ours."

"Let go of her." Subaru commanded, grabbing Yui by the hair out of Ayato's grasp. She shrieked in pain as he held her up by her platinum strands. His fist full of it. "I cut her open, her blood is mine."

"You said you could take things from yours truly?" Ayato interjected, snatching Yui's wrist into his firm grip before yanking her arm to him. She cried out, feeling like she was going to be torn apart. It really really hurt! "The great me will be the one to suck her blood. I already claimed her!"

"Boys boys…" Laito waved his arms around, a creepy smile stretching across his cheeks. "No use tearing her apart until there's anything left, right? Why don't we share… And savor the petite body of hers?"

The two looked at Laito as if he was ridiculous, before turning to each other. The same creepy smiles stretching across their lips as well. Bright white fangs showing.

Yui's body went into shock. This couldn't be happening to her. They were all close to attacking her at one point, but it was never… Never like this. And something about them seemed more frightening than usual… Their fangs were noticeably bigger than usual. And that's when she shrieked at the morphing of their image.

Their faces became showed out, their eyes turning into big round glowing red eyes. Ominous day sky collapsed into a pitch black sky, a bloody, laughing moon hanging above them.

"Gives us your blood, Yui." They said in eerie harmony as the three of them all leaned in. She struggled to be pushed down. But they hissed, scratching at her and going for her body. Finally, demon Ayato scratched at her, throwing her to the ground and slamming her against the concrete-

-

"HYAA!" The world around Yui had instantly changed. Heart pounding, cold tears streaming down her cheeks. A could floor below her. She was in her bedroom. And the distinct sound of rain pouring with the crackling of thunder was heard off behind her balcony window. The blinds were shut so that she could sleep during the day. It was all a nightmare.

Looking to her side, she saw the bed right next to her. She had rolled off in her sleep. Breathing heavily from previous panic left over, she finally let the fact that it was a nightmare sink in before placing the back of her feminine hands over her eyes; crying silently to herself. She didn't bother getting up off the floor. She was still in too much of shock to help herself up.

The sting of Subaru's knife… The sound of their sinister laughter; the twisted demonic faces painted on their faces; it was all still freshly planted into her mind. The pain… Why was she in so much pain in her dream? Could it be, someone was really attacking her in her slee-?

"Yui-san…"

She gasped at the familiar voice, sitting up from the floor. In the light that was barely there, she was two arms holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. She looked up to see the baggy eyes of Kanato Sakamaki.

"Why are you crying on the floor? You know… You look really pathetic like that. Right, Teddy?" He looked down at the bear, an amused expression on his face.

"K-Kanato-kun…" She attempted to say straight, but it ended up coming out hoarse. She was used to his mean words and his random mood swings by now, but she couldn't help be fearful in the state she was in.

Kanato tilted his head with a smile, holding Teddy close to his chest. "Yui-san… Looks really vulnerable right now. It's quite amusing, seeing the fear in your eyes."

"Kanato-kun-" She attempted to respond, when a long streak of lightning cracked and lit her room up for a flash. She screamed and held her ears, adrenaline trying to work its way out of her veins.

"... Yui-san… Were alone right now, you know?"

She shot her head up to look at him, eyes full of wild animal fear. "W-what?"

"Everyone's asleep. Nobody can stop me… Let me taste you, Yui-san." He threw Teddy carefully onto her comfortable mattress before quietly approaching her. He kneeled down in front of her cornered body against the wall. He placed his hands slowly on the wall behind her.

"W-wait! Kanato-kun, please!"

"Don't complain!" He suddenly busted out in a quick fit of anger before quieting down again, pouting. "I haven't been able to taste you in forever. Everyone's been taking their shot and it's unfair. So stop being selfish, Yui-san and hold still!"

As he leaned into her, she knew she wasn't going to be able to fight him off. but she couldn't take his treatment right now. In an attempt to give up, she threw her head on his shoulder, weeping quietly into his jacket. It caused Kanato to freeze. He looked down at the poor girl.

"Yui-san?" She didn't respond. After a couple of seconds, he softly embraced her into him, refraining from biting her. For now. "You fell off the bed… You were weeping pitifully. Could it be you had a nightmare, Yui-san?"

"K-Kanato-kun-" Her voice cracked. She shook in his surprising embrace. All she wanted was peace. Just one moment of peace. "-Please, I just want to sleep. Y-you can have me some other time but please… Not right now. Please."

He stayed silent for a few moments. Letting her cry before saying into her ear. "Yui-san is pathetically fragile…"

"... What?" Before she could comprehend what he meant by that, he lifted her bridal style in his arms, carrying her and laying her softly down on her bed. Resting on his hands and knees, he hung over her.

"I understand. So if I let you sleep now, I can taste you later, right?" He smiled lightly. "Don't rest too long, Yui-san. Oh…" He froze, thinking for a second. "But if you had a scary dream, would you be fine sleeping alone?"

"Alone?" She couldn't seem to get that many words out of her mouth. Everything Kanato was saying and doing was just surprising her; over and over again.

"Yui-san is extremely delicate, and needs to be treated like a porcelain doll." He strokes his fingers through her wavy blonde hair softly; caressing her. "So I'll take a nap with you. Kay'?"

She froze, this kind of behavior wasn't exactly right - though nothing the Sakamaki brothers did was right. But in all honesty, she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to risk another brother coming in to her room and attempting to bite her while she was in this state. She knew she was safe for now, and that's all that mattered. Was she had some peace. So it would be a lie if she said his offer wasn't… Tempting.

But before she could rightfully object his bargain, he fell to the side of her; taking the covers and tucking them both in.

"Kanato-kun, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I sleep like this with Teddy when he has a nightmare as well." He watched as Yui turned to face him, then looked at her tiny hands placed on the fluffy pillow cushioning her head. He took her warm hands into his cold ones.

"Should I hold Yui-san's hand to make her calmer…?" Then becoming inwardly overwhelmed by the warmth emitting from her hand, he pulled her into a small hug. They lay together there, Yui's head nuzzled under his neck, his arms around her lovingly.

"Yui-san is so warm…" He mumbled, tightening his grasp lightly. "And smell so sweet… You're even warmer than Teddy."

Did he just say what she thought he said? That she was something more than the 'best friend' he had since childhood? It came as a complete shocker.

However… Despite the words touching her heart; despite his nice embrace, they couldn't stay like this. Yui wanted to push him away, but something stopped her. Something stopped her from pushing him away. The sound of his sad tone echoed in her ear. And she couldn't resist. Out of instinct, she slowly wrapped her arms around him too. He was cold, but he was comfortable, and surprisingly snuggly. She started drifting into sleep uncontrollably through the comfort from being in his arms. She mumbled as her eyelids lazily shut.

"Thank you… Kanato-kun."

His eyes widened slightly. She thanked him… It caused something to plunge into his heart. To move. It made no sense to him, since he had never been treated with the intimacy Yui was giving him. He felt her breath become steady in his arms as she too closed his eyes. Both of them drifting off into a peaceful siesta.

"Sleep well, Yui~..."


End file.
